Red Eyed Surprise
by Black Gate Keeper
Summary: Deathnote/HP A girl from Whammy's Orphanage gets a letter that invites her to Hogwarts. She had the choice not to go, but chose to broaden her horizons. HarryPotteroc HPOC HPxOC slight OOC
1. Letter

_**I will not stop writing They Call me Poison, this is just an idea that I've had the general idea of for a while, and upon finding no story of the same-ish nature, I decide to write and post it. If big words confuse you, open another tab to go to an online dictionary. I made this one real hard to understand because this is a genius child.**_

"Rodger?" I called out timidly, peering around the large door that led into his office.

"Yes Waka, what is it?" Rodgers old voice answered kindly, inviting me into the expansive office.

"I got a letter", I replied, sliding the unopened yellowing envelope onto the desk in front of him. "I didn't want to open it, just incase it had a biological weapon or something of that sort in it."

Rodgers eyes squinted as he smiled at me, taking the envelope from the wood.

"Thank you Waka, that's very thoughtful of you", Rodger lifted the envelope to his face and examined it carefully. "How was it delivered?"

"By a _tyto alba_", I replied nervously.

He just 'hm'-ed and handed me the letter.

"It seems fine to open to me."

I nodded at him and walked back to the door so I could return to my room in the orphanage. My parents had left me on the steps of Whammy's Orphanage as soon as I was released from the hospital. Rodger and Watari say they don't know why, but I think it's because of my eyes. They are red and there is a yellowish tinge to the sclera. I think they also gave me my ability, to see the numbers floating above their heads.

I stopped mentioning it though when they started taking me to the psychiatrist. The psychiatrist had a really low number above his head, and on my last visit to him, the number hit zero and he died. I was only five at the time.

Now I am ten, turning eleven in late September.

I entered my room and shut the door behind me carefully. I walked over to my bed and sat down on it, pushing some of my CDs out of the way.

I opened the letter slowly and pulled out the first piece of paper. I skipped over the titles at the top of the page and straight to the body of the letter.

_Dear Ms. Waka,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list if all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We will send a professor to explain the situation thoroughly._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I frowned at the contents of the letter before pulling out the afore mentioned list.

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes(black)_

_One plain pointed hat(black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak(black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Course Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory__ by Albert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration__ by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions__ by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

I put the paper down and frowned even further. Did Mello make this as a prank? I slipped off of my bed and skipped over to my door, opening it and running out into the hallway, closing the door behind me as I left.

I found Mello and Matt in the Movie Room, where we kept the television and videogame consoles.

"Mello, did you think it was a funny joke?" I asked, pushing on his back lightly with my foot to catch his attention.

"What?" He asked, turning his head away from watching Matt play a game, chocolate hanging out of his mouth.

"The letter", I replied, crossing my arms.

He just shrugged and turned back to the screen, meaning he either did it, or he just didn't care at the moment. I was guessing the later. I sighed and went back to my room dejectedly.

I opened the door and screamed. Standing next to my bed was a man with dwarfism (I would later learn he was actually a dwarf).

"Who are you?" I whimpered, taking a step backward and into the hall.

"I am Professor Flitwick, the professor for charms class at Hogwarts", He replied, smiling at me kindly.

"RODGER!" I shouted, running down the hallway and right into the man I was screaming for.

"What is it Waka?" He asked, gripping my shoulders and looking into my frightened eyes; well, where my frightened eyes would have been if my hair wasn't covering them.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom!" I rushed, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the open door.

Rodger followed me to my room, where the man still was.

"Who are you?" Rodger, asked, pushing me behind him quickly.

"I am Professor Flitwick", he repeated. He picked up the letter on my bed and handed it to Rodger. "This should explain."

I glanced at the gathered crowd of kids, who probably showed up after hearing my scream. I looked back to Rodger who had finished reading the letter.

"Let us move into my office for some more privacy", Rodger suggested as the professor picked up the second part of the letter.

"Yes, let's", the man replied, and we all headed to Rodger's office after he told everyone to return to their activities.

Professor Flitwick explained to us that the school would teach me what I needed to know to survive in the wizarding world, and I could decline if I wished to. He then moved on to explain how to exchange English currency for Wizard currency at Gringrotts Bank, and how to enter Diagon Alley- the wizarding strip mall where I was to get all my supplies.

"So dear, would you like to go to Hogwarts?" He asked me, placing his small hands in his lap.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I would like to expand horizons", I replied, my mouth twitching a bit at the corners.

We then made plans with the professor on when I was going to go shopping in Diagon Alley and where I was to meet him in Kings Cross Station in London on the first of September. We were shopping in two days, and then four days from then, we were to meet at the barrier between nine and ten.

The shopping went by uneventfully. I got a pandion haliaetus instead of a member of the striginae or tytonidae family.

And the following four days were just as uneventful.

GENIUS KID

I was completely astonished. My professor pushed me through the barrier and now I had to board the train. I took a large backpack and Eska-my pet- with me as carry-on.

I walked down the isle, long before the train was meant to depart. And even though it was at that time, most of the compartments were full. I found one that had only two boys in it and opened it timidly.

"Do you think I could accompany you on the trip to Hogwarts?" I asked nervously, my legs close together, my shoulders hunched and feet turned inward.

"Uh, sure", they both replied.

"Thank you", I said before entering and shutting the door behind me.

I took a seat next to the dark haired one and set my backpack on my lap, hooking my hands on the top to keep it there.

"I'm Ron Weasley", the red head spoke up, trying to break the awkward silence that took over the cabin.

"I am Waka", I replied, giving a shy smile.

"And I'm Harry Potter", the dark haired boy piped up, then seemed to wait for something.

"Where are you from?" Ron asked quickly, seeming shocked that I didn't really have a reaction.

"Winchester, and yourselves?" I replied, beginning to feel a bit more comfortable talking to them.

"Uh… the Burrow", Ron replied, not really knowing how to.

"I'm from London", Harry replied. "Do you not know my name like everyone else?"

"I know it now. Why would everyone else know it too?"

"You don't know who Harry Potter is!" Ron shouted, his mouth open.

"Should I know?" I asked, shrinking back into the seat.

"I didn't know either until a couple days ago", Harry got in before Ron launched into a story about 'You-Know-Who' and how Harry killed him when he was a baby because the spell backfired or something of that sort.

"Interesting", I mumbled to myself before glancing at their numbers. They were long, nothing to worry about there.

A girl burst into the compartment.

"I'm looking for a toad, Neville's lost it", she drawled rudely, not even stopping for pleasantries. "Have you seen one? I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"I am Waka."

"I'm Harry Potter."

She gasped and sat down next Ron.

"Are you really? I've read all about you!" She leaned in and studied him like an experiment.

"Great?" Harry replied, unsuredly.

She went onto a rant about Hogwarts before insulting Ron's freckles and leaving.

"I don't like her", I let slip and Ron was quick to agree, Harry soon after.


	2. I don't Like her

Harry, Ron, and I made a point of it to stick together when we exited the train.

"Firs' years over here!" A voice boomed, we walked up to a man that was at least eight feet tall. "'Ello Harry! How was yer train ride?"

"It was great Hagrid. How are you?"

We made quick small talk before everyone boarded the boats, four to a boat like Hagrid instructed. Eska flew off my shoulder a few times catch a fish but returned just as quickly as she had gone. By the time we reached shore, my shoulder was wet and I was shivering from the cold, but made no complaint of it.

We waited in a hall way on a wide but low set of stairs together, quiet and nervous. A boy with an Arian appearance approached us with a scowl over his features. The boy sneered about hanging out with the right sort of people while looking down his nose at Ron and me. Harry told him off and the boy stalked away.

I stuck my tongue out at his back in a spout of childishness. Ron, Harry and I shared a small moment of laughter before McGonagall came and lead the mob of ten and twelve year olds up to a small set of stairs that had a stool with an old hat perched upon it.

Murmurs in the C minor filled the hall while we stood and waited for instructions. The hat stirred before a seam near the brim opened and the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see._

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_SO put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

McGonagall began calling up students to put the hat on and it would announce the house to the entire hall. I was contemplating on which house I would be, definitely not Slytherin, I was not ambitious. I thought perhaps I would be in Ravenclaw, for I was intelligent.

"Potter, Harry", McGonagalls voice cut through my thoughts and caused the whole school to go silent.

Harry stepped forward nervously, taking his seat on the old stool while McGonagall placed the hat on his head. I watched Harry close his eyes and whisper something to himself before the hat made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

One table just exploded into hoots, hollers and whistles while Harry smiled and jogged to sit at the table. A few more students were sorted into their houses.

"Waka", McGonagall read, I could hear the whispers spread throughout the hall more quickly than before as I approached the chair.

I sat on the chair and gripped the edges nervously while she slowly lowered the aged, worn hat to my head.

"_Ah, You could do very well in Ravenclaw, but I see where you truly belong_", Rang throughout my head before the hat screeched its answer. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I jogged to where Harry sat, mindful of Eska, and sat next to him while McGonagall called up Ron.

The sorting was over soon afterwards and Headmaster Dumbledore gave a welcome back speech noting that the Forbidden Forest and a corridor on the third floor where off limits.

Food appeared on the empty plates before us and Dumbledore gave us permission to 'dig in'. Ron ate like a pig and Harry wasn't so polite in the manners department either. I ate a healthy portion of meats and vegetables.

When dinner disappeared and dessert appeared, I let go of all niceties and manners and dug into the sweets, testing the ones I didn't know and shoveling in the ones I did.

After dinner, Dumbledore stood and announced that we were going to sing the school song, and we could do it to any tune we wished. Everyone opened their mouths and began to sing along, including my self, I sang in a slow but high pitched voice.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._"

Everyone finished at different times until only three were standing; two twins singing a very slow funeral march and myself holding the very last note of the song and stretching it out. The twins and I finished at the same time, smiling to each other before joining the other students off to the common rooms.

I was sticking with Ron and Harry- both of which had commented on my voice- while we followed Ron's older brother Percy to the common room. The common room was 'guarded' by a painting of an obese woman in pink.

Percy gave us the password before turning to the woman and giving it to her. The frame of the painting swung open, letting us into a comforting room with red and gold furnishings. Percy explained to us where the dorm rooms were and that we could no go into the opposite genders dorms. He also told us that our things would already be in our dorms. I was headed to my dorm when he stopped me.

"I will take your bird to the owlery", he demanded, forcing Eska onto his hand and stalking away with her.

I frowned after him before turning in for the night, snuggling into the warmth of the four poster bed provided for the students.


	3. Surprise 1

I stretched as I yawned, sitting up in the large red bed. I glanced around the room to see my other roommates sleeping. I glanced at their numbers quickly and gave a sigh of relief. It was a habit of mine to stay away from those with shorter numbers. It just felt wrong being next to them, like their death was my fault because I could see their time end.

I rose from my bed and opened my suitcase at the end of the bed, pulling out my robes for today and leaving to use the dorm showers. I finished in the rest room quickly and made sure my bands were in my face properly before leaving and getting my wand and CD player. I slipped my wand into my pocket and a Voltaire CD into the player, putting the headphones on and pressing play.

I wandered into the common room and saw only the older students, mostly likely catching up on their summers. I continued on through the common room and followed an older student who was leaving back to the Great Hall.

I sat down at the back of the table and filled up my plate with eggs and bacon. I was eating and listening to the hilarity that Voltaire employs into his music when I jumped at a touch on my shoulder. I pulled my headphones down and turned to where the tap came from.

"Yes?" I inquired politely, looking into the face of Neville, an awkward boy we had met at dinner.

"What was on your head? I've never seen something like it before", he said, openly ogling the electronic in my lap.

"It's a CD player and the headphones allow me to hear the music contained on the CD", I replied, showing him the different parts as I did.

He was in complete awe of the technology, claiming that it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Soon, everyone joined us for breakfast and our class schedules were handed out. It was hard to find classes with all the magical going-ons in the castle. Especially if you ran into Peeves the Poltergeist of the castle. He would throw things at you and scream into your ears after grabbing your nose.

I was sitting next to Harry in our potions class and wishing for it to be over faster; I wanted to see Hagrid after class. We were going to have tea and discuss classes and such with the burly man.

Snape suddenly rounded on Harry, hounding him for things he probably would have learnt later.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormswood?"

Harry glanced at Ron and I while Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know sir", said Harry.

"Tut tut- fame clearly isn't everything", the teacher snarled.

"Sir, how were we supposed to know to read the book BEFORE classes began if it was not on an announcement board, or put into a letter?" I interjected before he could degrade Harry again.

"What-" He sneered, stopping his pacing in front of me, placing his hands on my desk and leaning down. "Was that?"

My eyes flickered to his medium number before I replied.

"I'm sorry I was not clear. How where we supposed to know to read the book before we entered the classroom? There was no form of announcement."

"A point from Gryffindor for back talk", he sneered, turning back to Harry. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione tried even harder to get the teachers attention, while three Slytherins laughed quietly at our expense.

"I don't know sir", Harry replied, I could hear by the tone in his voice that he was holding in his anger.

Snape leered at Harry; completely ignoring Hermione's shaking hand.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt your interrogation of an eleven year old, but you would look into the index of the book", I whispered to the teacher, keeping my eyes trained on the front of the class. "It's found at the back just incase you didn't know."

"A point from Gryffindor for your cheek girl", Snape sneered before he paired everyone into partners.

I had the unfortunate luck of being partnered with Hermione. She told me to so something then told me I was doing it wrong and took over, doing it the exact way I had been before. I let my head drop backwards over the chair and closed my eyes, sighing at the light headed feeling it gave me.

I opened my eyes and looked at who was sitting behind us; it was the Arian boy from the first night here. He looked at me and screamed bloody murder.

"What did you do?" Snape snarled after I had sat back up.

"I let my head fall over the chair", I replied blatantly.

"She's got red eyes Professor!" The boy screamed, hiding behind the tall, greasy teacher.

"That's impossible, she would have burst into flames by now", Snape sneered down at the student hiding behind him.

"I saw them too Professor! She's a vampire!" One of the dunderheaded buffoons that followed the Arian boy around supplied after getting a look from the Arian.

Snape turned to me and raised my bangs with his hand. I squinted, unused to the amount of light being released into my eyes, blinking away the twinge of pain I stared right into the shocked professor's eyes.

"Cl-class dismissed", Snape actually stuttered when saying this. "You, follow me."

I followed the teacher, confused. They thought I was a vampire? That's ridiculous and illogical. I'll have to tell them about the numbers if I was going to convince them.

We approached a statue of a gargoyle and stood in front of it.

"Lemon-crusts", he snapped at it. The gargoyle leapt to the side, allowing us to hop onto the staircase that twisted slowly up a stone pillar. It had stopped in front of a large wooden door. Snape glared at me as he knocked on the door.

"Come in", Dumbledore's voice drifted through the thick wood.

"Professor Dumbledore! This girl is a vampire!" Snape hollered as soon as we stepped into the office, pointing his hand at me.

"That's ridiculous Severus, lemon tart?" Dumbledore brushed off the accusation and offered me the candy.

"Thank you sir. It seems Snape has misinterpreted my position", I sat down in the chair a popped the candy into my mouth. "I was left on the steps of Whammy's shortly after birth according to physical evidence. I believe it is because of my eyes." I lifted up my bangs to show my discolored, jaundice like eyes. "I also believe that they give me my ability to see numbers floating above a person's head. When the number runs out, they die."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock and I could hear Snape stuttering off to the side as I let my bangs slip back down into place.

"You can predict death?" Dumbledore asked after a few long moments.

"No, I can see the time left till the death. I haven't figured out the mathematical equation of the numbers yet so it is impossible to tell exactly the number of years, months, days, hours, minutes, and seconds left for someone. I do know that you die when your counter hits zero", I explained calmly. I had never told anyone this before because of what happened when I had a psychiatrist.

"Hmm, would you mind using Occlumency on her Severus?" Dumbledore asked the hook-nosed teacher.

"No I would not Sir", Snape answered, stepping infront of the chair I was sitting in. "Move your bangs to the side."

I did as commanded, knowing that if I didn't listen to him, Dumbledore would demand I do it as well. I stared into his black eyes, not portraying what I felt at all, careful of how I pulled at my muscles.

Suddenly, my memories flashed before my eyes, slowing down on a few memories.

_I was four and sitting down in the chair in Rodgers office. I fiddled with the hem of my dress as I waited for him to enter the room. I heard the door open and I turned wide, innocent eyes the double doors that lead into the office. It was Rodger, another older gentleman and a teenager with dark hair, eyes, and a slouched figure. The teens bare feet padded lightly across the tiles as he walked over to Rodgers chair. He sat in the chair and pulled his feet up to perch on the edge. He stuck his thumb to his lips before beginning._

"_I am L. It has come to my attention that you see numbers hovering above everyone's head, except your own."_

_I nodded enthusiastically, fear filling my red eyes._

"_Yes Mr. L, I do see the numbers. Yours is really long", I blushed after throwing in that last part, curling a little into the chair._

"_Hmmm."_

It skipped to another memory, almost a year later.

"_Mr. Burwell?" I asked, using my small, five-year old hand to press into my psychiatrists shoulder. He had been asking me a question just the second before about his 'number'. I said it was only one digit long and suddenly it turned to zero. He slumped into his chair as soon as that had happened and stopped breathing. "Mr. Burwell? Wake up."_

_I sat there, shaking his body, trying to get a dead man to wake for an hour. That was when Rodger came in to retrieve me from my appointment._

"_Waka! What happened?" He asked, rushing over to the other mans shoulder and checking for a pulse._

"_His number hit zero and he stopped talking", I replied, sitting right next to Rodger and watching him give CPR._

The room returned and I looked at Snape who was nodding at Dumbledore's unasked question.


	4. Dinky and A Birthday

"You are excused to your next class", Dumbledore said kindly, his kind blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes sir", I replied before vacating the room.

I sighed as I walked to my next class; this was going to be tedious. Everyone would comment on how I was some vampire spawn or something along those lines.

I pushed open the door and everyone turned to look at me. There were only a few seats left, one next to Ron, one next to Neville, and another next to Draco. I turned to walk to Ron but he just glared at me so I sat next to Neville, sighing sadly before Professor Quirrel continued the class.

GENIUS KID

"Hey look, it's the _vampire_", a girl from my house whispered as I walked past her to sit at the end of the table for dinner.

"Wanna suck?" A few crude boys also commented as I passed them.

I shook my head, even I was more logical than them, and I was still ten. My birthday is in three days, September twenty-third. And I had no one to celebrate it with. Classes went by slowly today, and I got even more sneers today than Mello gives in a week without chocolate. Surprising, I know. Apparently the pictures don't like me either because they move out of their frames when I pass by them.

I told the fat lady my password and climbed up the stairs to the girls' dorm, hugging my bag to my chest. I plopped unceremoniously onto my bed and glanced around the room before pulling the curtains shut. I put on my head phones and listened to Voltaire again, imitating the music made by the violin perfectly, closing my eyes and loosing myself to the rhythm.

When I finished the CD, I took off my headphones and froze upon hearing the conversation outside the curtains.

"I bet you she isn't back in the dorms yet is because she's out hunting in the Forbidden Forrest", a voice snarled before three girls broke out into laughter.

"She probably feeds on Unicorns so that she can go in the sun", another girl added, making the three laugh even harder.

I felt something wet on my face and lifted my hand to catch it before it slid into my mouth. I held up the single tear, surprised that I had let something so illogical affect me like that.

"I bet you, she thinks she's better than everyone else, including Harry Potter", the last girl threw in.

"Actually", I interjected, opening my curtains. "I only believe I'm better than a few people. Such as yourselves, letting silly rumors cloud your judgment. I predict a long, lonely life for all of you."

All three gasped and huffed angrily.

"Well I predict a short life for you", the first snapped.

"Mine will be a longer life than your. What did you do today? Your number dropped significantly", I sneered before snapping my curtains shut and getting ready for bed.

I laid down and bed and listened to their whispers.

"What the hell do you think she meant by numbers? All I did today was smoke what a fifth year gave me", the girl finally announced, thinking I was asleep.

"I think her head wasn't put together right, maybe that explains her eyes", the second added.

"Well, I don't care what she meant about it, I'm tired", the third added and the other two agreed.

I rolled onto my tummy and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of a juicy annona reticulata L.

GENIUS KID

I woke up and got ready for another day of school and insults. Breakfast was better than dinner, everyone was to lethargic to make any high-quality invectives. Class was alright as well, the teachers didn't give much instance for socializing and I burnt all notes sent to me without reading them. Dinner was the worst, because everyone was awake, and could make crude comments without being told off by the professors because their insults could not be heard over the roaring of the others.

I left dinner early and wandered the halls, watching all the paintings scurry away from me. I stopped though, by a painting of fruit that didn't move.

"Strange", I whispered to myself running my fingers over the painting. I jerked my hand back when the wiggled and the painting swung open.

I glanced around the hall before climbing in and finding myself surrounded by small dirty brown things with large, floppy ears.

"How may Dinky help You Miss?" one asked as he put down a dry plate and walked up to me.

"Could you tell me where I am?" I asked, looking around at all the activity.

"Dinky knows that question! You are in the kitchens Miss!" The creature seemed so happy that he actually knew the answer.

"What are you Dinky?" I asked, kneeling to his height.

"Dinky is a House-Elf Miss", he replied.

"Please call me Waka."

"OH! Thank you Waka! Dinky won't forget you! If you ever need food, come here and Dinky will take care of Waka. Dinky and Waka are friends yes?"

I couldn't help but smile at the house-elf.

"Yea, Dinky and Waka are good friends. In fact, such good friends, Waka will stop by and eat dinner with Dinky every night", I hugged him and he hugged me back, saying he was happy to a friend as good as me.

I spent another hour or two with Dinky before returning to my dorm. Everyone was asleep and I could hear the first girl from the night before snoring so loudly she would have been heard of a chainsaw.

I giggled to myself before climbing into bed and dreaming of nothing.

GENIUS KID

"Happy birthday Waka! Happy happy birthday!" Dinky sang before cutting into our cake, it was a Saturday so it was okay for me to be in here at ten in the morning.

"Thank you", I said, taking the carrot cake from him and digging in.

"Your welcome", Dinky replied, eating his own slice.

Dinky finished his cake and held up a long, spindly finger before running further into the kitchens. When Dinky returned, he was holding something small and wrapped in an old dishcloth.

"Dinky, you didn't have to", I whispered, taking the small present from him.

"Dinky had to. Dinky is Waka's friend", he replied, closing my fingers around the object. "Dinky has to prepare lunch for the other student now, Dinky will see you fastly."

I wrapped my arms around Dinky before leaving and wandering back to the common room, the cloth still unopened in my hand.

"Miss Waka! Where have you been? We've been searching for you for an hour!" McGonagall's voice boomed from behind me.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was with my friend", I replied, hiding the present in my pocket.

"Very well then, come with me", she lead me through some of the less used rooms and brought to a room that I knew to be an empty classroom. "Happy birthday."

I was shocked that she knew it was my birthday before pushing the door open and smiling in delight.

"Rodger!" I ran and threw my arms around his waist, squeezing so hard that he grunted and pushed me away. "What are you doing here?"

"Saying happy birthday you butt", Mello growled, taking a bite out of his chocolate.

"Yea…" Matt added mindlessly as he continued to play his gameboy.

"Happy birthday Waka", Near said quietly from the corner, dumping the puzzle and starting again.

I smiled before frowning, Dinky should be here too…

"Can I be right back? I just need to go get someone."

"Hurry up, I want some cake", Mello allowed, still eating his chocolate.

I smiled before sprinting all the way to the kitchens and picking up Dinky, holding him to my chest and running all the way back.

"I'm back. This is Dinky, Dinky, this is Rodger, Mello, Matt and Near", I introduced waiting for their reactions.

"Dinky is pleased to meet Waka's family", Dinky finally said, bowing to them nervously.

"What is it?" Mello asked, his face screwed up in defense.

"He is a house-elf, and demands respect", I snarled at Mello.

Mello just raised his hands as if to say 'simmer down'.

"Let's have cake", Rodger interjected before another bout broke out.

We had cake, another carrot cake-they are my favorite- and moved onto presents. Mello got me a chocolate bunny with a missing ear, Matt gave me a new CD, Near gave me a rubix cube and Rodger gave me a ukulele.

"Wait, there's one more gift", I stopped them from going, putting my hand in my pocket and pulling out the dishtowel. I unwrapped it and gasped.

"Dinky, where did you get this?" I hugged the elf, still ogling the large sapphire that sat in the middle of my palm.

"Dinky found it in the trash Dinky did. A student threw it out and Dinky thought that Waka would like it. Does Waka like it?"

"Waka likes it very much Dinky", I replied hugging the house-elf even tighter while I said good bye to the Whammy group.


	5. Authors Extremely Important Note

Alright peoples, if I don't get reviews, I'm not writing another chapter for my two stories that are in motion. Reviews equal happy me, which equals more ideas, which equals more story. SO get your butts reviewing! Oh, and don't just say 'write more', explain that you enjoy my story and wish to be blessed(coughcursedcough) with more.

SO as my blue furry friend kindly puts it. 'As they say in America! Nener nener nener!'


	6. Together Again

_**I don't really like how it ends, but the chapter would be too long if I continued on to a spot where it would end at a good spot, sorry. Shout out to michi-nin and Drowning in You for reviewing.**_

School days were still long and filled with taunts from all students, but I got over it. Being at Hogwarts gave me a different perspective on how to view life. Before, my view was fairly cold and scientific, but now I view it in a more philosophical way.

I spend time to enjoy the small things I would have brushed off as a usual occurrence now. I stop and admire paintings and stones, flowers and butterflies.

---blihblah---

I forced myself next to Harry and Ron.

"How has school been?" I asked, putting some rolls on my plate and reaching for the bacon.

"Why are you sitting here?" Ron asked, trying to push away from me discreetly.

"It's um, been okay", Harry replied after giving Ron a stern look.

"That's good, I'm just a little tired of all the teasing", I sighed, before popping my egg with my bacon. "If I was a vampire, I probably wouldn't have been asked to come to school. It would be dangerous for the others. Ron, don't eat the sausage, Dinky is playing a prank on all the houses."

Ron gave me a look while he put the sausage back down.

"Who?" He asked, seemingly a bit more comfortable with my presence.

"Dinky, he's a house-elf and he's easily bored, I told him to play a prank on all the houses if he was so bored and he did", I replied, munching on my bacon.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"So, if you aren't really a vampire, then why are your eyes red?" Harry asked, eating his own food.

"I don't really know to tell you the truth", I answered, setting my bacon on my plate. "And we can't figure out why my sclera are yellowed either, my kidneys aren't failing."

"Sclera?" They both asked at the same time.

I giggled at their question before supplying the answer.

"The whites of your eyes, see", I pulled my bangs more to the side and looked at both of them so they could see my jaundiced eyes.

"That's so creepy!" Ron exclaimed smiling, finally completely comfortable with me again.

"Yea," Harry added. "So what else have we missed?"

"You mean, for my eyes or my extracurricular activities?"

"Both", they answered in unison.

We all shared a small laugh.

"Well, homework, going to the kitchens, my birthday party", I began listing on my fingers before being interrupted.

"We missed your birthday!" Ron asked, shame leaking into his voice.

"Yea, but it's okay, Rodger, Mello, Near and Matt came here so I wasn't alone", I said, brushing off his sorry looks. "And that's all for extracurricular activities. My eyes, well", I paused and motioned them to lean closer. "I can see how long your life is."

They gasped and leaned back to their upright positions, staring at their plates and contemplating what I just revealed.

"So… you know how long it is until I die?" Harry asked, pushing his food around a little bit.

"More or less", I replied quietly. "I haven't figured out the number system yet, but I think I'm close."

"Do I have a long life ahead of me?" Ron squeaked out, eyes wide with horror.

"Yes, both your numbers are relatively long", I replied as we stood to go to our first class.

---blihblah---

Harry, Ron and I began to hang out again and I still visited with Dinky. It was nearing the end of the year and we studied books vigorously alongside Hermione to learn who Nicolas Flamel was. Harry took a few nightly visits to the library to look in the restricted section and came back with information on who might be after whatever the dog was guarding.

We all suspected professor Snape and he wasn't helping our suspicions at all. He was just very secretive.

They told me about their escapades that I had missed due to my 'solitary activities' as we had begun to call it.

Right now, we are studying in the library, still trying to learn who Nicolas Flamel was(or is) when Hermione came bustling up to our table and let a fairly large book onto the table.

"I was doing a bit of light reading and came across this", she said, flipping the book open and showing us a passage that started with Nicolas Flamel. "It says that Nicolas Flamel is the only known creator of the sorcerer's stone. The stone is said to make one immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron asked.

"Immortal means that you can't die", Hermione said condescendingly.

"I know what immortal means", Ron snapped.

I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe that's what the dog is guarding, the stone", I concluded. "But that can't be the only thing guarding it if this stone is as powerful as the book claims. There's got to be charms and tests guarding it as well."

"I came to the same conclusion", Hermione said when I was finishing my mini-monologue.

"How are supposed to tell Dumbledore though? We can't just go into his office and spill the beans, we'll all get in trouble", Harry added, our spirits were dampened.

We all sat in silence before Hermione piped up.

"What if we figure out how to get past Fluffy?"

We all smiled and stood to go interrogate Hagrid.

---blihblah---

"He's already been here", Harry announced quietly as we entered the third floor corridor where Fluffy was sleeping, all three heads snoring.

"Let's hurry before the lullaby is finished", I whispered, approaching the trapdoor.

"Yea, before the big dog wakes up and eats us", Ron added as I opened the latch.

We began to slip in one by one, landing on a soft bramble of plants. I heard Harry let out a yell before he too slipped in, angry barks reached our ears.

"Lucky that this plant was here to catch our fall huh?" Ron asked, raising his hands and smiling.

"Yea", Harry replied, sighing in relief.

"I don't think so", Hermione said, fear entering her voice.

"Why do you say- HELP!" Ron replied, struggling against the plants as they began to wrap around us.

We all struggled with it while Hermione figured it out, herbology wasn't my area of expertise.

"It's Devil Snare!" Hermione finally concluded. "Stop moving and it will let you down!"

I immediately listened and Hermione and I fell through onto the grimy stone floor.

"HARRY! RON! Stop struggling and relax!" Hermione and I advised from beneath, having a hard time seeing where they were.

"Easy for you to say!" Ron exclaimed as Harry fell through.

Hermione began pacing and racking her brain for the plants weakness, Ron obviously was going to die if we didn't because he couldn't relax.

"SUNLIGHT! The plant can't live in sunlight!" Hermione concluded quickly, shouting a spell that produces sun light and releasing Ron from the grasp of the evil plant.

We all decided to take a break to gather ourselves before moving on to the next obstacle.


	7. End of the Year

_**This is the end of her first year, but I'm gonna push most of her years into one story, probably all of them, and there will be more Death Note-ish involvement in her second year because that's when Kira comes out. It's then that we learn how she got her Shinigami Eyes.**_

We looked up at the winged-keys in awe. I couldn't help but notice a broom bobbing in the air off to the side. We all strode to the door on the other side.

"It's locked", Ron announced after trying to open it.

"Alohomora", I chanted, tapping my wand on the knob and jiggling it, finding it still locked. I glanced back at the broom. "Harry, you're a great seeker right?"

"Yea, why?" Harry asked, giving me a weird look.

"Well, there is a conspicuous broom over there, and a broken key up there", I said, pointing to both objects and looking at them, hoping they would catch on.

"You have to catch the key to unlock the door!" Hermione finally connected two and two.

"Oh", Ron whispered to himself as Harry mounted the broom.

Harry took off and the keys immediately flew at him, all except the key for the door. Harry swatted the other keys away and tried to reach for the old-fashioned key needed for the door. He finally caught it and landed, forcing the struggling key into the lock and opening the door.

He released the key before we left and we stopped for Harry to take a breather, and Hermione and I to determine what the extent of his cuts were. Hermione thought he was going to die and I knew he wasn't, I've seen worse than this and they lived.

"Okay, next task", Harry finally interrupted our argument, sick of Hermione and I butting heads.

"Good idea!" Ron added in with overtones of relief.

We then stood and approached the large statues that were placed around the black and white checkered board. Ron stroked a horse's gludious maximus.

"It's a chess board", I said, noticing the pieces were similar to a game I played with near often.

"It's not any chess board, it's a wizarding chess board", Ron said in amazement. "I think we have to play to cross the room."

"Well, from what I've seen from when you and Harry play chess, isn't this exceedingly dangerous for us to participate in?" I asked, looking at the broken pieces lining the sides.

"We have to do this guys, we have to stop Snape", Harry added.

Hermione and I sighed in defeat while Ron took over and placed us in various spots around the board. Harry and I were bishops, Ron a knight, and Hermione a castle. Once we took our places, the broken pieces began to form the other missing pieces and crawl onto the board and arrange themselves accordingly.

The white pieces showed no mercy in their attack, and neither did Ron. Ron tried to keep us away from any dangerous areas while he himself flittered around the board and took as many white pieces as black had lost.

We had to pause as Ron thought about what to do when the white queen turned to face him and I realized what had to be done.

"No! Ron, she shows no mercy! You can-", he cut me off.

"I have to do this! It's the only way for you three to advance!" He yelled back, looking back at the Queen.

"What is he going to do! Ron, what are you doing!" Hermione was freaking out.

"He's going to sacrifice himself so Harry has a clear shot to the king", I announced to the group, we all protested as Ron made the order and his horse slid forward on the chess board, stopping in front of the queen.

The queen raised her sword high above her head and stabbed it through the horse, knocking Ron onto the floor harshly, the dust from the stone settling on and around his limp body. Hermione went to him but Harry screamed at her that the game wasn't over yet.

Harry check mated the King and Hermione and I were already over to Ron when Harry turned around. I checked his pulse and his breathing, he was fine.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here with Ron for when he wakes up", I said, looking up at their worried faces.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if the next task is your specialty?" Hermione asked, nervously wringing her hands.

"We've already passed mine. I'm musically adept, and I don't think being able to tell someone when they are going to die is going to help", I said, giving them a weak smile while trying to make light of the situation.

"Come on Hermione, she's right", Harry put his arm on Hermione's and led her away slowly.

I rolled Ron onto his back and placed his head on my lap, stroking his hair out of his face and wiping some of the dirt off his face. While I sat there, I couldn't help but think of what my life would have been like if I decided not to go. Would I still be detached from the rest of the world? Would I still hide my eyes behind my hair and lie about my abilities?

I felt Ron stir in my lap and looked down.

"What happened?" He asked groggily, finally remembering the situation.

"Harry and Hermione went on ahead when we beat the white pieces, and I stayed here with you to make sure you were alright. D you think we should wait for Hermione or go and get Dumbledore?" I asked as he sat up and blushed realizing where his head had been.

"I-I th-think we sh-should wait f-for Her-Hermione", He stuttered, turning away to hide his red face.

"GUYS!" Hermione's voice echoed around the room. "We have to get Dumbledore!"

"Where's Harry?" Ron and I chorused.

"There was only enough for one person to advance, we have to get Dumbledore!" She tugged us both up.

We all made a mad dash back the way we came and paused after getting to the Devil Snare.

"Hermione, let me go up first and I can make it go to sleep by singing", I said when we realized that little bit of dilemma. Big three headed dog waiting to eat us.

Hermione nodded and opened the Devil Snare, allowing me to climb up the dangling vines and out the trap door. I immediately began to sing Diary by Bread and waited for the dog to finally go to sleep before signaling it was okay to come up. I finished the song just as we got to the door and we escaped before the dog was fully aware.

We all dashed towards Dumbledore's office but collided with him.

"Where is Harry?" He demanded, the kind light gone from his eyes.

"He's still in down there!" We all screamed and tried to get out more but Dumbledore ordered us to go to the hospital wing before sprinting down the hallway.

GENIUS KID

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I waited for the House Cup to be awarded to the House with the most points.

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In forth place Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six points and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two", Dumbledore announced at last.

He paused so the Slytherins could bask in their glory.

"Yes, good job Slytherin", Dumbledore said. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The Slytherins fell quiet and watched Dumbledore stupidly.

"Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see, yes…

"First – to a Mr. Ron Weasley…"

Ron turned red and tried to hide himself behind his plate.

"… for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor fifty points."

Percy could be heard screaming about McGonagall's giant chess set and Ron being his brother over the cheers of the Gryffindors.

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione began crying and buried her face in her arms.

"Third – to Mr. Harry Potter…" The room fell quiet. "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

We went wild; we were now tied with Slytherin.

"And last, but certainly not least, to Miss Waka, for staying strong through the rough times and standing beside her friends when they were down, I award Gryffindor house ten points", as soon as Dumbledore finished, Gryffindor exploded, clapping us all on the back and screaming in delight.

"I believe a change of decoration is in order!" Dumbledore got over the screaming kids, clapping his hands and the green and silver tapestries changed to red and gold.

I knew then, that I would always look forward to returning to Hogwarts.


	8. Summer part 1 and Surprise Numero Two

_**Shout out to those who reviewed/pmed/texted me. You know who you are, or do you? Also, I did not read the book and only know a little about the BB case, so don't shoot me. Summer is going to have to be more than one chapter long like I had planned it would seem to forced **_

"Oh come on, just a little bit of magic won't hurt", Mello groaned, following me as I walked to the cafeteria.

"It's illegal", I curtly replied, throwing the large double door open angrily an stomping into the room.

This had to be the thousandth time he's asked me today, making it a grand total of five-hundred-thousand. Okay, I exaggerating, it's only been twenty-five-thousand and six.

"How are they gonna know?" He pleaded, following me as I took my plate to go down the buffet.

"Magic", I replied, letting the older teen dump mash potatoes on my plate. "Mello, I swear I'll burn your hair and eat your chocolate stash if you don't leave me alone."

"You wouldn't. So, what's the rest of the school like?" He pestered, following me to my seat.

I closed my eyes and let out a huff.

"Big, stoney, and magical. Now let me eat", I then ignored the questions of just about everyone else while I ate my lunch.

Everyone wanted to know three things. One, are your eyes really that color; two, why are you no longer callous; and my favorite, you know magic, show me!

Oh yes, I was the new play-toy; the airplane that you play with until it breaks. Well, I haven't broken yet, and I don't plan to break. I'll just wait for them to get bored of me.

After finishing my meal, I stalked back to my room, Mello on my heels.

"Bye Mello!" I snapped as I closed the door in his face, locking it for good measure.

I ignored his pleads through my door and picked up a violin, setting down and whisking into musical release. I lost myself with the motions, closing my eyes and feeling the proud chords moving through me.

I was jolted from my revere by a sharp knock on the door. I set my violin down on my bed and made my way through the CD cases on the floor carefully, opening the door an inch to peer out.

"What do you want Mello?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Not me", Mello snapped back before looking up and to his left. "L."

I gasped and opened the door fully. There stood the awkward teenager from when I was five, only he wasn't a teenager anymore. He was still just as hunched as before, but his eyes seemed to have more baggage underneath, and his face was more mature.

"May I come in?" He asked in a low monotone.

I nodded and stepped back, letting the legend into my room. He followed in and walked around the mess on my floor, perching himself on my desk chair after turning it to face my bed. I slipped onto my bed after closing the door and sat butterfly-style on my bed, leaning in and waiting for him to begin.

"My most recent case included something that I found most intriguing", he began, picking up one of my CD cases and inspecting it. "Red eyes. The murderer ad red eyes."

"And you think I might know why?" I asked, leaning back into the upright position and pulling my feet in closer.

"Correct. Can you tell me what lies behind the red eyes?" He asked, finally looking at me with his large eyes.

"If you mean supernaturally sir, all I can say is you have an extremely long life in front of you", I ground through my teeth. He was suggesting that I was in league with Beyond Birthday.

"AH, so the therapy did not fix your 'eyes'", He said coolly, ignoring my rising temper.

"No, it didn't. Now, I'm guessing that's all you wanted, you may leave", I glared at him, wanting him to disappear.

"Very well, I still have more I wish to discuss. It will wait for another time then", He stood and left my room quietly while I brooded on my bed.

L was infuriatingly reasonable. It would make sense that I was in cahoots with another of Red Eyed familiarity. Birds of a feather flock together.

It just made me so angry that he was right AND wrong at the same time. How could I have been involved with BB if I was at magic school? Oh gee, magic perhaps?

I have no conclusive evidence that I was not in league with the mad man, and would lose the case if it were to be brought to court.

Damn my eyes.

I continued to brood all the way through dinner and right up to the time I fell into a strange dreamland.

GENIUS KID

_I sat up, looking around at the barren wasteland my dream had created. It was almost completely desolate, the only thing keeping it from being so was strange creatures that all seemed to be decaying along with their world._

"_Hey hey! Look it who it is!" One of the creatures exclaimed after looking up from their game of cards. "Little experiment girl!"_

"_Com'on over and join us!" Another exclaimed, its skeletal features twisting into a smile._

_I walked towards the trio cautiously, standing five feet away of the gamblers._

"_Now now, we won't be stealing YOUR years, come come. Sit with us", the last spoke, waving its large claws at the space next to it._

"_My years?" I asked, tensing up and getting ready to run._

"_Yes yes, your years. Now sit and we'll explain to you the importance of years, that's it, that's it", He coaxed as I tensely took the provided 'seat'._

_They all cheered before the first spoke again._

"_Welcome to the Death Realm! Have a nice cup of tea? Nah we don't got none!" He joked, his fleshy appendages waving around with excitement._

"_Haha! Heehee! Good one good one!" The third threw in._

"_If you aren't going to explain what is going on", I paused to think of something. "I'll-I'll wake up!"_

"_Tee-hee! This isn't a dream!" The second giggled, hiding behind its skeletal hands. "She thinks it's a dream! Tee-hee!"_

"_SHHH! She needs to learn her Shinigami heritage!" The first snapped to the other two._

"_Shi-ni-ga-mi?" I sounded out. "That's Japanese for 'Death God' correct?"_

"_Hee hee! Hee hee! She's a smart one smart one!" The third giggled inanely._

"_Tee-hee! Yuppers! You were an experiment! A partially successful one at that!" The second added, joining the third in insane laughter._

"_Partially?" I asked, giving them a strange look._

"_Yup Yup! Almost complete! But not quite not quite!" More giggles from Three._

"_Shinigami King proud of you!" The second threw in._

"_This is rubbish, I'm waking up now", I snapped, standing to leave._

"_No can do! You must receive your praise yes you must!" Number one stopped me from leaving. "You may not be complete but you still are one of ours. Tests await you in the human world."_

"_Very very important tests yep yep!"_

"_Shut up Louie! As I was saying, make the choice and leave the world you call home, or stay with the humans and wait for death to take on your true duties?"_

"_Human world thank you very much!" I snapped, wanting very much to wake from this strange dream._

"_And so it shall be. Any questions?" Number one seemed to have sobered up and taking 'charge' of the 'situation'._

"_How was the experiment conducted?" I asked, I was finally getting some answers._

"_We took your eyes yes we did! And gave you ours! Only one flaw happened, you can't see the names!" Two answered before one did._

"_The time is simple simple! But the name is hard hard hard!" Three added, giggling again._

"_Time is up and you must return! But don't forget your heratige!" One threw in as the world began to fade away._

"_WAIT! I have more Questions!" I called out as I was ripped away from the dream._

GENIUS KID

That was completely weird, yet it felt so real. Like I really was sitting on the dusty, gray ground and breathing in the stagnant air. I shook my head, I'm thinking about it too much. It was just a freaky, empty-stomach-induced dream.

Yea, keep telling yourself that and it may come true! Insert nervous laugh here.

GENIUS KID

I went about that day as normally as I could. I couldn't stop myself from glancing at everyone's numbers though.

I was a half-failed experiment? Way to boost ones self-esteem. Woo…

"Magic?" Mello asked, popping up in the middle of the music room and interrupting my piano time.

"No! You stupid chocolate-mongrel! How many times do I have to decline before it gets through your girlish haircut and into your miniscule brain?!" I snapped, the pressure of the dream and his persistent annoyance finally breaking me.

He just stared at me with wide eyes.

"Wow, I feel angry but scared", He whispered to himself before scampering out of the room.

I sighed and turned back to the beautiful ivory keys in front of me. I placed one hand over the keys and began to play 'Heart and Soul'. The song the man dances out on the giant piano in the movie 'Big' for those of you who don't know.

"That's an awful lot of aggression you have bottled up there", a familiar, irritating voice started from my left.

"Yes, it is. But it's completely rational to be annoyed with Mello. He's pressingly annoying", I replied, continuing to play the music.

"What's ailing you?" He asked, stopping my hand with his.

I followed his arm to his face and couldn't help feeling the 'older brother' vibe from him. I couldn't stop myself; I spilled the beans so to speak. I told him about the dream and the Shinigami experimentation.

He just hmmed to himself before EXCUSING me from the music room. He made ME leave when HE was the one imposing.

SO INFURIATING!

GENIUS KID

I was sitting in my room after dinner and fiddling with one of my many CDs and glancing at the open window. I've been in contact with Ron, but Harry has not sent me any letters. It's worried me and I asked Ron in a recent letter if Harry had sent him any. I am now currently awaiting his reply, cleaning my room nervously.

I had CDs stacked in their own genres, alphabetically by musician; all neat and perfect. Nothing could ruin the stacks right now or I would go insane.

Just my luck, Ron's owl Errol came crashing into my room and right into my masterpiece of CD cases. I shrieked and let out a few unintelligible squeaks, pointing at the mess he had made of my music.

"I- o-i-meh!" I stuttered, picking up the bird by it's claw and setting it on my bed as I took the letter.

I opened while I continued to glance at the wreck before paying full attention to the letter.

_Dear Waka,_

_I've been sending Harry loads of letters but he has not replied. Hermione has had no luck as well. Do you think something's wrong?_

_But, never mind that, George Fred and I are going to save him soon. How has your summer been besides Mello (I think that was him) bugging you about magic?_

_Ron_

I groaned and wrote back, complaining about Errol and explaining in great detail my fury with one of 'the older orphans'. I sent Errol back with my reply and sighed before turning my CD pile.

Time to fix it up again.


	9. Summer part 2

_**Okay, you're going to question something a little later in the story. Yes, she is growing boobs in this year, I got boobs when I was nine and had a double d since I was twelve. It's possible! Here's summer part two.**_

The letter came by owl as it did last year, this time though, no correspondent was sent. I was in complete awe at some of the titles on the list. Here's the list:

_Second-Year students will require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

What the hell? These sound like children's books not school books! This is insane… more insane than flying Ford Angela's saving Harry from his window.

Yea, I was written to by both Harry and Ron about that. Harry thought it was terribly exciting and explained to me that a house-elf by the name of Dobby had been intercepting his letters. He then went on to explain his horrid summer wit the Dursleys.

My reply letter accepted his apology and explained my own horrid summer because of the 'older orphan' and that I wished school lasted longer so I would not be pestered by the others.

GENIUS KID

_Dear Waka,_

_That sounds horrible! Maybe we could meet up in Diagon Alley and you can stay with the Weasleys until start of term?_

_The new school books sound… weird._

_Harry_

GENIUS KID

_Dear Harry,_

_It would please me very much to stay with the Weasleys until start of term, but the 'headmaster' of Whammy's would not permit that. All he seems to be interested in is a new ring of deaths in Japan._

_I think the new school books don't sound like books for school at all. They sound like a children's book series._

_I think we should still meet up in Diagon Alley though, I am going tomorrow._

_Hope to see you then!_

_Waka_

GENIUS KID

Well, I found the Weasleys, but not Harry. Apparently they were using 'floo powder' and Harry pronounced his location wrong and now can't be found. Mrs. Weasley suggested that we all go to Flourish and Blotts to get our books and wait for Harry.

I had thought that Mrs. Wealsley seemed a little too eager to go to the book store, now I know why. That Gilderoy Lockhart fellow was there and the store was packed.

I was looking at some books when I was rudely shoved into the shelves.

"WATCH IT!" I snapped at the person who bumped me, turning around only to have us shoved back into the shelves by the crowd. "What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"Tell me about it", the boy who was shoved up against me murmured, shaking his blonde head before looking up at me.

"Malfoy!" I exclaimed, as he was shoved into me even more.

"Vampire?" He asked, finally realizing who it was.

He tried to push away from me only to be shoved back, his face colliding with my barely maturing breast. I shrieked and shoved him away.

"Pervert!" I screeched as everyone around us noticed the commotion.

"What do you mean?! That's disgusting! Filthy mudblood!" Draco snarled, pushing past the small ring.

I scoffed at him when a man asked for silence. I leaned over the railing to see the blonde man talk.

"Ladies and gentleman", he started, flashing a large bright smile. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me ro make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time.

When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-", he paused for applause. "He had no _idea_ that he would shortly be getting, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have the great pleasure of announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd went wild and I rolled my eyes before walking to the staircase. I stopped behind Draco who was blocking the path as His dad placed some books into Ginny's cauldron.

The Malfoy men sneered at us before stalking away.

"What's their problem?" I asked as I reached the bottom step.

"I honestly don't know…" Harry replied before turning to me. "Let's go find Mrs. Weasley."

GENIUS KID

"Hermione, do you know where Ron and or Harry are? I can't find them", I said as I slid into the almost empty compartment and took a seat.

"I don't know where they are either. I just hope they aren't getting into trouble like last year", she snobbishly replied.

I groaned and suffered through the rest of the train ride with Ms. Know-it-all-Granger. All she does is talk and talk and talk and talk and talk. It's so aggravating because all she is talking about is Lockhart.

She thinks he is absolutely 'dreamy'. I think he's a dolt.

"And his smile, that oh so beautiful smile", Hermione continued to fantasize about the teacher.

"His oh so fake books", I sighed snootily, putting down _Year with a Yeti_. "These books all have different writing styles, it's insane."

"You're just upset that you can't be as adventurous as Gilderoy", Hermione cooed again.

"Oh yes, so jealous", I replied, sarcasm dripping from every letter.

"I knew it", she replied, sighing dreamily.

I decided to ignore her for the rest of the train ride and looked forward to seeing Harry and Ron when we got to the carriages. But they weren't at the carriages, and they weren't at the feast.

I was worried so I stayed down in the common room to wait for them, but ended up falling asleep.


	10. Frauds and Pixies

I stirred before sitting up fully and looking around the dark room quickly. It was still empty, but there was a blanket that fell from my shoulders. I lifted it and looked for any determining marks but found none and stood up, leaving the blanket there.

It was early and we started classes tomorrow, I needed some more rest before then and walked up the stair case to the dormitories. I slipped into my pajamas and into to bed before drifting to sleep again.

GENIUS KID

"_Tee hee! We were wondering when you would visit again!" The Shinigami from that other weird dream spoke. "Call me Mildred."_

"_I'm Takiyeda!" The first one from the other dreams threw in._

"_Usta's the name name", the third introduced as I joined their ring._

"_Waka", I replied, sitting cross legged. "You never did explain the years."_

_They all sniggered before calling out another name._

"_Sika! She's here!"_

_A Shinigami that was covered in different skins held together by crude stitches glided over to us. It had a black loin cloth and a very thin, gangly appearance._

"_Waka… King wants to see you", it grumbled before turning and beginning to float away._

_Sika led me to a golden skeleton that sat upon a black throne garnished with skulls and a crown upon his head before leaving._

_It turned out that this was the Shinigami King and he was very proud of me. So proud in fact, he taught me the rules of the Death Note, which every other Shinigami had. I sat with King and we talked about how Shinigami worked, lived, died. I had made an acquaintance of the king by the time he dream was done._

GENIUS KID

"Harry, Ron, where were you two?" I asked as we sat at the table for breakfast.

"We got blocked off", Harry replied, talking about the barrier Nine and Three-quarters.

"How?" I asked, trying to contemplate them getting blocked early.

"We don't know", Harry replied again before Ron cut in.

"We drove my dads car and crashed it before getting caught by Snape", Ron explained, leaning into me like it was a big secret.

"He took major points didn't he?" I groaned as the owls flew in to drop mail.

A red letter landed in front of Ron whose face turned white.

"Hey, Weasley's got himself a howler!" Seamus informed the whole table.

"You better open it", Neville choked out, horror written all over his face. "I ignored one once. It was horrible."

Ron swallowed and reached toward the note slowly, picking it up and getting ready to tear the seal. He glanced around at the encouraging faces around him before breaking the seal. The letter jumped from his hands and opened and folded itself until it looked like a mouth.

"_**RONALD WEASLEY!**_" The letter screamed, before continuing on to rant about stealing a car and Ron's dads job, then settled down to say congrats to Ron's little sister Ginny and asking Harry how he was. The letter burst into flame when it was done and turned to ash on the table.

"Well then…." I said to help fill in the awkward silence that had sniggering in the background.

The rest of the morning, Harry and Ron were treated like heroes by Gryffindor and dirt by Slytherin. Class wasn't much better either. Neville fainted in herbology, and now we have to go to DADA.

"Today class, we will be facing something dark. Something horrid and frightening", he stalked to a rattling red drape that most likely hid a cage from view. He tore back the covering to reveal small blue creatures trying to escape.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus scoffed.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies!" Gilderoy tried to defend.

I stood from my seat, deciding to be bold.

"Well then", I started, walking to the cage. "How did you cuties get caught by Mr. Fraud- I mean, Gilderoy?"

I wiggled my finger in the cage and listened to the teacher blab non sense about not being a fraud and the class laugh. One pixie grabbed my finger and went to bite it, but I flicked my hair out of my eyes and it screeched before hugging my finger and petting it.

A few others squeaked and grabbed at my remaining fingers and codling them. I pulled my fingers away and stared at the fawning pixies in shock.

"Well then, what have we here? A show-off?" Gilderoy snarled. "Sit back in your seat."

The rest of the day, I tried to figure out why the pixies acted that way.

GENIUS KID

"Gilderoy is a fraud", I ranted as we walked in a nearly empty hallway. "All his books have different writing styles, it's like he didn't even write them. I can't even fathom why he was even considered for being a teacher."

"How can you say that?" Hermione rebutted. "He's smart, strong, handsome, has good heart and smile. Perfect shining blue eyes…"

"Ew, he's way too old for you. And he's smart to a point. He can teach us about things that are easily handled. We learned about stronger things last year, and he's a total fake."

"What ever you say Waka", Hermione growled.

I stuck my tongue out at her back as she said the password to the fat lady. Ron and Harry laughed silently at my childishness as we stepped into the common room.

"I'm going to go change", I informed, heading up the stairs and entering my dormitory.

I took off my socks and shoes, followed by the uniform and changed into my pajama pants and a sweat shirt. When I was finished, I noticed the large package on my bed. I furrowed my brows in confusion before picking up the bulky letter to go with it. I opened in and read the typed letter.

_Waka,_

_I need you to go over some tapes. I sent you DVDS and a portable DVD player so you could view them. Send a letter with your findings._

_Ryuzaki_

My brow furrowed even further. Who the hell was 'Ryuzaki'? And why was he sending me expensive equipment?

I set the letter down and opened the package, finding the newest model portable DVD player inside. I pulled it out and grabbed the discs before heading to the common room.

I knew that Ron would have a cow over the 'muggle' technology. When I entered the nearly empty common room, I was pushed to the wall by a rather rude older girl.

I snarled at her, wishing she would just go die in a hole somewhere before continuing onto my friends.

"What do you got there?" Ron asked, looking over Harry and their game of wizard chess.

"A DVD player", I replied, turning it on and slipping the first DVD in.

I watched new reports and pictures of evidence on the screen and compiled the info to ascertain the psychological profile of the killer who was deemed 'Kira' by the public.

"That was a good 'movie'" Ron air quoted when it finished.

"That wasn't a movie", I replied, closing the player and looking at my two friends and my 'frenemey' as some would put it. "It was evidence for a case."

"I couldn't understand what they were saying", Hermione whispered to herself. "Were they talking about the new Japanese murders?"

"Yes", I curtly replied.

"I haven't heard about those", Harry said with a sad tone in his voice.

Hermione then launched into all the details about the parts of the case that have been made public while I wrote down my findings and Harry and Ron soaked up every word.


	11. Best Friends

_**Sorry about my dry spell, school started and blah blah, I didn't really feel like writing RES, but so many fans! ^^ here's for you!**_

I sent the letter and went about my school week like it normally would be I suppose.

It was harder than most weeks though because the third and fourth year boys had noticed my maturing body. It was maturing much faster than I thought it would, my breasts were a high C cup already, and had light stretch marks because of the speed at which they were growing. My hips had also widened quite a bit; it was hard to put on my uniform because it was too big in some places and too small in others.

My birthday is soon and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were off to the sides whispering and stopping as soon as they spotted me, smiling largely and changing the topic when I asked.

GENIUS KID

"Hey, Waka", Harry exclaimed, approaching me from down the hall. "Can you help me with potions?"

"Harry, it's an easy enough assignment, you can read ten pages by yourself", I said incredulously, giving him a weary look. I had been staying up late reviewing the notes and such that I had been receiving from 'Ryuzaki', who I figured out to be L.

"But, you can read it too me while I play chess with Ron or something!" He tried uselessly.

"Oh yes Harry, I am so going to enjoy reading aloud to seemingly no one in the common room, making me look like a crazy person while you and Ron play chess", I said sarcastically, stalking off. He hadn't even said 'happy birthday', even L wrote a little note saying cheers to another day closer to my eminent demise. So blunt.

I had hurried all the way to study hall and to my seat without interruption and expected to do my homework without interference as well.

My luck had run out, Malfoy got up to tease me, again.

"So how's puberty Vampy?" He asked, sliding into the seat next to me.

"It's great, considering that your balls haven't dropped yet", I bit back, getting my things set up, knowing he wouldn't know what I meant.

"What?!" He asked, horror written all over his face.

I knew I shouldn't, but I had to mess with him.

"You didn't know?" I asked, feigning innocence. "When boys hit puberty, their balls drop off."

He squeaked before scurrying back to the Slytherin side of the hall, allowing me to start my homework in peace.

I left study hall and started to roam around the halls for my free period. I yawned and stretched loudly, walking down a hallway that was unused and screamed bloody murder when I felt someone grab my arm and drag me into one of the rooms.

"JAMA SHINAIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screeched in Japanese, fighting against my 'attacker' (Fuck Off!!!!!).

"WAKA!" A familiar voice shouted, I stopped struggling and peered out of one eye, spotting Harry's face and opening the other.

"What's the big idea?" I snarled, pulling my wrists from his hands and straightening my clothes prudishly.

"HAPPY BIRTH DAY TO YOU!" Ron sang, his voice cracking horribly. "SOMETHING ABOUT MONKIES AND POO! BA LA DA BA LA DA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"Ronald!" Hermione whispered harshly, elbowing him in the ribs. "That's not how it's sung!"

"It's alright, I liked it. Very cute", I praised, skipping forward and hugging Ron, making him turn red.

"Happy Birthday Waka", Harry almost growled out after I finished hugging Ron and thrusting a brown package into my hands.

I opened the paper packaging carefully, not tearing the bland paper. Inside there was a box that was just as bland as the wrapper. I opened the box and smiled, looking up at Harry.

"Thanks Harry", I smiled again, pulling out the thick string with a small carved broom as a charm on it. The string had a metal clip and loop design tied onto and probably sealed with magic. I put the necklace on and took the present from Ron.

Ron got me a wizarding chess strategy book and Hermione got me a book on Cornish Pixies.

It was just us in the empty classroom, hanging out and laughing together for the whole period before getting up and heading to lunch.

During lunch, I remembered my last birthday party and jumped up, running away from the table and ignoring the calls and footfalls that followed me.

How could I have forgotten? Dinky.

I lost the person well before I reached the kitchens and stopped outside, taking deep breaths and checking my pockets before tickling the pear and entering.

A small house-elf walked up to me.

"What is it Miss. Student?" she asked nervously, wringing her hands together.

"Can you please get me Dinky?" I asked, my breath still rough.

She nodded and ran off to presumably get Dinky while I went off to the side and sat, leaning against the wall, fingering what was inside my pocket.

"Waka!" Dinky exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "Dinky is happy to see you! Happy Day-Of-Birth!"

I smiled.

"Dinky, give me your hand", I demanded, holding out my own for him to place his in it. "Now close your eyes."

"Okay, but Dinky see not why he needs to close his eyes", he smiled innocently, his large eyes closed. I took out one of the objects in my pocket and put it in his hand, wrapping his fingers around the object and pulling away.

"Okay, open your eyes", I said, smiling at his shocked expression when he opened his palm.

Remember the sapphire he got me last year? Well, over summer I went to a jeweler and had them make matching 'best friends' bracelets out of it. Even though a bracelet would be a necklace on the House-Elf.

"Dinky cannot accept this", He screeched, trying to shove it into my hands.

"Dinky! It's for you and I, see!" I exclaimed, pulling out the other piece from my pocket and securing it around my wrist.

Dinky stood there, holding two parts of the chain and the blue, half heart hung there from the fine silver chain. I smiled and took it from his hands carefully, putting the half with 'be' and 'fri' on his neck.

"Waka no need to for Dinky… it Waka's birthday, not Dinky's", He said, looking at me with those adorable, big, tired eyes.

"Well, I'm doing Hobbit custom", I retorted, smiling at him.

"Ho-bbit?" He asked, sounding out the 'strange' word.

"A race from a great trilogy that is actually a series. On their birthdays, they give out presents to their guests instead of receiving them", I explained hugging him. "I have to get to class but I'll see you soon okay?"

Dinky nodded his head before smiling and scurrying off to get back to work.

He was an old, weary House-Elf, I noticed. I hoped he lives a long happy life, and dies after I do.


End file.
